Changes
by LaSkepticalWriter
Summary: Toph has a little scare with the baby, and some news comes from her parents.


She felt heavy, completely overwhelmed, weighed down by her swollen stomach, swollen ankles, and what felt like every fiber of her being. Something was off when she woke up; it wasn't something that she could see, for Toph couldn't see. She had been blind since she was born, a deformity to some, but to her a defining characteristic. She had felt something odd in the lower region of her abdomen, and it wasn't comfortable. She tried to keep quiet about it as she sat up, but the feeling intensified and she felt cramps going throughout her abdomen. Toph stopped moving, hoping that would alleviate the symptoms for at least a moment for her to be ready to move again and find Aang.

It seemed as if her body was not going to be cooperating, though. She felt as if her abdomen were being ripped apart with a hot poker and a knife, while pouring saltwater on the wounds. Toph's hands automatically went to her stomach and she let out a surprised gasp. Something definitely wasn't right. Toph could panic, but she wouldn't, she didn't have her feet on the ground to feel for Aang, but she was trying to stay calm about this.

"TWINKLE TOES!"

Her voice carried rather well, actually. She was used to screeching at Twinkle Toes, she had trained him quite a bit, actually. He was probably immune to her screaming by now, though. It probably meant little to him now, but he'd know better than to disregard her screaming at him if he knew what was good for him. After a few moments, Toph heard Aang making his way into their bedroom carrying something, she didn't believe that she wanted to know what it was.

"What is it, Toph?"

Toph clenched her teeth with the pain that was rippling through her when she tried to move and sat up.

"Something's wrong!"

Toph didn't need to say more than that, Aang was quick to put whatever it was that he was carrying down and rush over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't feel right, dunder head!"

Toph spat out, her hands moving to her abdomen as if it might help.

"Do you think something's wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know!"

Aang wasn't always the best in a high adrenaline situation, at times he could be a little stupid, actually. He didn't know what to do, and he wasn't sure how to help Toph, she didn't know if he was going to stand there and panic or do something about it, and it was actually making her slightly angry. She was just about ready to screech at him when he actually took a breath.

"I'll go run and get Katara!"

Toph rolled her unseeing eyes. She'd be screwed if they hadn't been staying in their home in the Fire Nation. If they had been staying in the Earth Kingdom, she really didn't know whom she'd be going to for this sort of problem. Toph didn't want to know, so she wasn't going to think about it, especially now that another harsh cramp was hitting her. Toph couldn't even feel Aang running out, but she realized he wasn't there, she couldn't smell him, or feel his presence.

Toph felt panic running though her whole being. She hoped nothing was wrong with the baby, she had seen healers regarding the baby before, but she didn't know whether or not she had seen them enough. Toph didn't know if she could handle loosing a baby. She'd heard enough from her parents about her being pregnant. They didn't think she should be having children, and her father had even gone so far as to say that her blindness would probably be hereditary and that she'd be cursing another child to the same fate. Despite the fact that Toph was a tough earthbender and she could handle so much, she couldn't handle how harsh her damn parents had to be towards her. She couldn't handle their scathing remarks towards her husband and her unborn child, which had been her main reason for refusing to see them any longer. They'd even come to visit her here in the Fire Nation, but she'd refused to see them, instead keeping as far away as she could, and going out into the capital, doing anything to avoid the two people she believed she hated the most in the world. Toph didn't know how she could have thought they would be happy that she had settled down and had a good life, but they couldn't be happy for her. They had to complain about everything that she did.

Toph was brought out of her thoughts, hearing a set of footsteps running towards the door, she knew for a fact that Twinkle Toes was leading Katara there, and his was the set she couldn't hear. It was only a moment before she heard the door fly open and Aang was at her side.

"Katara's here. Relax and lie back, Toph."

Aang instructed his wife, and though she might not have normally, Toph obeyed and leaned back into the pillows that Aang had stacked, and he was behind her as well. He was worried, it wasn't time for the baby yet, or at least it shouldn't be, and Toph hadn't been doing anything strenuous. She'd even stopped Earthbending for the most part, just some light things here and there. He hoped his wife and baby were going to be fine, he really didn't want either of them to be harmed in any way.

Katara made her way in quickly and made quick work of moving beside Toph and placing her hands on the younger woman's abdomen to feel and check some things. Toph and Aang didn't really know what Katara was doing, but Aang watched while Toph stared directly forward with her unseeing eyes, feeling Katara's hands and trying not to allow herself to get into a panic and worry. She was praying that she wasn't going to loose this child. She may not have been the best candidate to be a mother, but she didn't want to loose her baby, she didn't want to go through such heartache. She'd never be able to forgive herself if she'd done something that would cause her to loose a child; it would obviously be something she'd done.

The silence was deafening and Toph felt weak and pathetic. She'd never been reduced to this point since she'd learned how to Earthbend. Toph didn't like being out of control, she didn't want to be weak, she wanted to be herself, and she wanted to have a strong and healthy baby. Toph was shaking slightly and she clenched her eyes shut, hoping to keep her tears, a sign of weakness, from spilling out.

"You're not in labor, Toph, it's just some cramps, and fake contractions. It's your body's way of getting ready for the labor. The baby is going to be just fine."

Katara stated, relief revealed through her voice. Toph felt instantly relieved, and she took a much-needed breath. Aang had a large smile covering his face, and he was obviously happy that nothing was wrong. Their baby was healthy, nothing was wrong. Both of the future parents were relieved and they wanted to scream in joy, but refrained. Katara was grinning happily, the proud Fire Lady happy that nothing was going to be subtracted from her friends' happiness.

"Oh," Katara took a letter from the folds of her dress and held it out to Aang," that came from Toph's parents this morning."

Katara told them, that being on a more sullen note. Aang nodded.

"Thank you, Katara."

He stated with a grin, as Toph gave a curt nod.

"I'll see you both at dinner, as long as you're feeling up to it, Toph."

Katara smiled before she gave a small wave and then moved out of the room. Aang waited until the door shut before he wrapped his arms around Toph from his position behind her, placing a kiss upon the side of her head. She felt so relieved! Toph was barely able contain her happiness, and after a few moments, she shifted her body and leaned into Aang, her head settling against his shoulder

"Are you okay, Toph?"

Toph nuzzled her face into Aang's shoulder, feeling his heartbeat and the comfort emanating from him.

"I'll be fine, Twinkle Toes."

Toph stated calmly, though she could still feel the twinge of the cramps, it was calming down. Toph knew she would end up being just fine, she and Aang would work through things together, the baby would be born and Toph wouldn't fail, she'd taught herself earthbending, and she sure as hell wasn't going to fail at being a parent, not like her parents did.

Aang was staring at the letter he'd placed on the bed next to them, the golden seal of the flying boar sticking out at him. He was curious, he wanted to know what it said, and he knew Toph wouldn't want to read it. He really thought that they should, though.

"Toph, how about I read the letter your parents sent?"

"No."

"It might be something important, though."

"No, Twinkle Toes."

"Toph, they're your parents, no matter how angry they make you. You can't shut them out just because they make you angry."

Aang really had grown up from the young boy that had saved the four nations from a power hungry fire lord. Toph knew he wasn't the same person, she'd been with him every moment while he was growing into the man that he now was the man that she loved. His soft, deep voice spoke volumes to Toph, she didn't know what look he was giving her, but his tone got through to her and she gave a slight groan before a shrug.

"Fine, Twinkles."

She told him, thought she wasn't giving in, and her tone wasn't weak, she sounded like the proud woman that she had always been. Aang could only smile at his wife as he picked up the letter and opened it in a swift motion. Clearing his throat, Aang read:

_Dearest Toph,_

_Your father is a stubborn man. He still views you as the little helpless girl that he pictured you to be._

_I know that isn't the case, sweetheart, but it's hard for us to forget the fact that you are blind._

_Your father didn't mean what he said about your child, darling, and I know that he's secretly excited about becoming a grandfather._

_I'm writing this letter to ask you, please, when the baby is born, don't keep it from us._

_You may not have been happy with us, but we can change, we know you're happy, Toph, and that's what we want for you, we want you to live a happy and content life. If being with the Avatar makes you happy we can't stop you, though we'd rather you had been with a young man of our choice._

_The point is, we want to be grandparents to this child, and even if your father doesn't want to admit it, he feels happy that you have a somewhat normal life, and I'm extremely proud of out, and glad to be able to call you my daughter._

_Please, have the Avatar write to us when the baby is born, and allow us to come see the baby. I'll be awaiting your reply._

_Love,_

Mother 

Toph was silent, she wasn't blinking, and she didn't know what to think about this. Toph wasn't sure about whether or not she should believe a word of that letter, but a large part of her wanted to, she wanted to see the good in her parents, but another part of her knew from the past that it always seemed to turn around and bite her in the ass. Toph didn't know what to think, and she didn't want to consider it for now.

"Are we going to send them anything back?"

Aang asked, looking at Toph's face, a mask of blank covering her features.

"I don't know yet, Twinkles, I don't know."

Toph stated plainly, with a slight shrug, leaning back completely on her husband and inhaling his scent. It was calming. They remained like that for what only felt like a few moments, but it was much longer, in reality it was about an hour or more. Toph could smell the dinner, and a servant actually came by to inquire as to whether they should be expected at dinner, Aang just looked at Toph, and she could feel his eyes. She was actually feeling better now that the cramping and pain had subsided, and she just gave a grin that could almost pass for evil.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for, Twinkle Toes, help me get up and lets go eat!"

She grunted, trying to lift herself up with all of her extra weight. Aang couldn't help but think that it was adorable as he helped her up, helping her stand up and holding her hand as they made their way to the dining room. As the couple entered, all eyes were on them, and how happy they were, only the moment was ruined by Toph after only a small moment.

"Nobody get in my way, I'm as hungry as a platypusbear!"


End file.
